


ShuMako Week 2021 Day 1: Dancing

by Jakebroe



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakebroe/pseuds/Jakebroe
Summary: Ren and Makoto don't usually get the time to go out and have a nice evening, just the two of them. However, when they get that time, they're sure to make the most of it.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 19
Collections: ShuMako Week 2021





	ShuMako Week 2021 Day 1: Dancing

"Are you ready, babe?" Makoto asked Ren, calling from the bathroom as she put her earrings in.

"Yep, just let me grab my coat," Ren replied, running to the closet to grab his black tux coat.

The two had been planning to go dancing for years, but work continuously got in their way. Whenever one had time off, the other had to go in or couldn’t take time off. That’s why, when the first opportunity came, they took it and ran with it. The timing couldn’t have been more perfect too; it was 10 years to the day since they had started dating. As he took the coat off the hanger on the doorknob, Makoto walked out of the bedroom. Ren was awestruck at her beauty. Her long, elegant, royal blue dress complimented her crimson eyes perfectly, as did her beautiful smile. When he put on his coat, Makoto admired how the red of his tie and vest seemed so bright, especially when compared to his dark grey eyes and his black hair, which was surprisingly well-kept for once. The two had finished getting ready, then turned the lights off and locked the door before they made their way to their destination, arms locked together and happy to finally be able to enjoy a night of fun and relaxation together.  
Before they got to their destination, Ren stopped at a small flower stand in the square and bought a single rose. He turned to Makoto and held it close to her face, being sure to look at how the flower complimented her crimson eyes.

“Beautiful,” he said, reaching out with his free hand to cup her face.

Makoto blushed and turned her face as Ren pinned it to the strap of her dress. He took a step back and once again admired how beautiful she was. When he snapped back to reality, Ren took Makoto by the arm and the two continued on their way to the Toho Dance Hall, occasionally peppering her with kisses as she latched onto him.

“I can’t believe we’ve finally gotten time off together,” Makoto said, looking up at Ren with a smile.

“Me neither,” he said, smiling back at her. “After how busy we’ve both been, it feels amazing to be able to spend some time, just the two of us, without talking about work.”  
Makoto’s grip on his arm tightened a bit; she was becoming more nervous as they got closer to the dance hall. Ren took his arm, which she was holding onto, wrapped it around her, and pulled her into him.

“Are you alright?” Ren asked.

“Y-yeah,” she said. “I’m just a little nervous.”

Ren smiled and kissed her forehead and told her that everything will be fine. Admittedly, he was a bit nervous, himself, but he wanted to make sure Makoto was happy, since she had been worrying about work a lot recently.  
When they got to the hall, Ren gave their names to the man at the door, who checked their names off his list and welcomed them in. It was not easy, but Ren was able to use some of his connections he'd made while working in the Diet to get a place at this very exclusive party. The couple sat at their table, Ren pulling Makoto's chair out for her before seating himself. They ordered, then spent a while talking. Ren reached out and held her hands in his; he loved how soft they felt and she loved how warm his hands were. They continued to talk, but they found themselves getting lost in each other’s eyes. It may have been the atmosphere, but there was something about where they were that just made everything else fade away, as if there was nothing else in the world except for them. All of a sudden, however, Makoto became obviously distracted, which worried Ren.

“Is everything alright?” he asked.

“O-oh,” she said, shaking her head. “Yeah, it’s just-”

“What’s wrong?” Ren asked, before she could continue. “Do you want to go home?”

“No,” she said. “This is amazing. It’s just…”

“Whatever it is,” Ren said, squeezing her hand and looking into her eyes, “you can tell me. I’m here for you.”

Makoto smiled before telling him what had been worrying her. “Well, the commissioner has been talking about a possible promotion, and I-”

Ren interrupted her. “You have nothing to worry about. You’re one of the hardest working cops I’ve met, and I'm not just saying that as your husband.”

Makoto smiled. “Thank you, Ren. I’m still worried that-”

Before she could continue, Ren leaned in and kissed her. Suddenly, all her inhibitions melted away as such a simple gesture from him reassured her that she had nothing to fear, as long as they were together. When he pulled back, Ren went back to holding her hands and rubbing the backs of them with his thumbs.

“Feel better?” he asked with a small chuckle and a smile.

“Absolutely,” she said, softly smiling, her face still red.

“Good,” Ren replied. “Let’s just relax then. Tonight is about us.”

As they returned to staring at each other, lovingly, their meals arrived. The two were amazed at how delicious everything looked. As they took their first bites, they were overwhelmed with the flavor; even Ren was at a loss for words.

“This is delicious,” Makoto said, taking another bite of her buri daikon.

“I know,” Ren replied. “This takoyaki is amazing.” He couldn’t believe how amazing the food was.

The two continued to enjoy their meals, even sharing a bite or two with the other.

As the two finished their meals, an announcement came over the p.a. system.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We thank you for being here with us tonight,” a man in a tux said from the front of the room. “Please sit back, relax, and enjoy your meal. We have a wonderful lineup for you. Please give a warm welcome for the Tokyo Ensemble.”  
When the man had finished his announcement, he walked off the stage, and lights came up on a small chamber orchestra. As they started to play, Ren slowly got up from his seat and moved to Makoto’s side of the table.

"May I have this dance, my Queen?" he asked, a smile on his face.

Makoto smiled and blushed, but took his hand and followed him to the dancefloor. She was surprised at how well he could dance, letting him lead. They had their fair share of dances in the kitchen while one was cooking dinner, but usually it would be just one hugging the other from behind, while swaying back and forth or breaking out into silly moves while listening to the radio. This was different; for one, they were facing each other, but they also couldn’t be as free as they could at home. They didn't mind though; Ren stood there, entranced by her bright red eyes, while Makoto felt all of her problems melt away as she saw his gentle smile. Pretty soon, Makoto found herself placing her head on Ren's chest, leaning into the crook of his neck and smiling while she was holding him. Ren smiled even more and placed his chin on her head. The two swayed back and forth, their eyes closed, just happy to feel each other so close. Everything in the world seemed to stop right there, just for them. When the song had ended, they held each other a little longer. Makoto pulled her head away from Ren’s chest and looked at him. Ren looked back at her, put his hand under her chin to lift her head up, then leaned in to kiss her. The feeling of pure love for one another filled the room as they felt the rest of the world disappear, leaving just them in this moment; there was nothing in the world they’d want more than to stay like that forever. When they separated, Makoto returned to Ren’s chest, swaying as the orchestra started to play another romantic ballad. The two danced the night away, making the most of each moment they had, only leaving for their apartment when the party had ended.

When they had returned home, Ren and Makoto each took a shower and got into bed. When Makoto came in from the bathroom wearing her favorite pajamas; a light purple shirt with a cartoon panda, with black and white polka dots on the pants.

“And here I thought you were a “tough and badass” cop,” he said with a chuckle. “Turns out you’re just a cutie who loves cartoons.”

Makoto pouted, jokingly, then walked around to her side of the bed, playfully acting mad at that comment. When she got in bed next to him, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in for a light kiss on her head as he rubbed her shoulder.

"Thank you for tonight, Mako," he said with a smile.

"Thanks for asking me," she said, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

She had a fantastic time with her husband. They didn’t need fancy dates or items for them to be happy; the party was just one of those extra things they liked to do, almost as a reward. The two sat there for a while, holding each other while reading and smiling, before turning the lights off for bed. After they turned off the lights, Ren wrapped his arms around Makoto and placed a kiss on her cheek before closing his eyes.

“Goodnight, my Queen,” he said.

“Goodnight my Joker,” she replied with a giggle.

With that small laugh, Ren’s smile grew; it was just another thing to love about her. He squeezed her a bit, which made Makoto smile; the warmth of his body on hers making her feel safe and protected. The two fell asleep, smiles on their faces. The night had been perfect, and they couldn’t wait for the next day, where they had the entire day to themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ShuMako Week everyone! Hope you enjoyed! I've got one other piece for this year, but it's at the end of the week. In the meantime, go and enjoy all the other awesome content people have made!  
> As always, S/O to Ric99 for proofreading and helping me out with this!  
> (Also, there's a subtle hint of another of my OTPs in there. Extra points to you if you can find it lol)


End file.
